


She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9733745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: Bucky has finally decided to tell his love how he feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LividMilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/gifts).



Bucky was hurriedly running around his floor, cleaning and making sure everything looked alright. He was wearing a suit and tie, and he had his hair in a man bun. He knew Violet liked his man bun, and today was the day. Today was Valentine's Day and today he was telling her how he felt. Bucky had invited Violet over earlier for dinner, and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

He heard a knock at the door, and he looked in a mirror. "You got this," he breathed, and he went to open the door.

"Hi, darling, I-" he broke off when he saw her. He was in awe of how good she looked. Her purple dress was flowy and perfect for her frame. She looked gorgeous and he had no idea how to make his mouth move again.

"Bucky? You okay? Do I have something on my face?" She asked and he snapped out of it.

"No no, not at all. You look gorgeous. Please, come in," he said stepping aside and allowing her in. Bucky smiled and led her into the living room to wait for the food to finish. Violet express the room a bit, and when she saw the roses in the vase on the mantle, she turned to him.

"Oooh, are the flowers for your girl?"

"Well, in a way...They...They were for you..." he said with a blush.

"Bucky...what are you saying?" She asked knowing exactly what she hoped for.

"I..." Bucky hadn't wanted to confess this way, but it was as good a time as any. "Violet, I...I have feelings for you, and I was wondering if you'd be my Valentine and my girl."

Violet stepped forward and held his hands.

"James, of course I will. I love you," she said cupping his cheek.

"I love you too," he said leaning in and kissing her lips gently. The two had been waiting for this for so long, but they'd both been afraid to admit that love could be a possibility after so much had gone wrong for so long. But tonight, everything looked up. Even the tiny black kitten that Bucky knew Violet had wanted for a long time and who was now sitting on a couch only a few feet away.


End file.
